As more attentions are paid to the concept of protecting our life, protective equipments used for driving different transportation means become more popular accordingly, and these protective means include collision-resisting bars, safety airbags, and anti-lock brake systems (ABS) and the like. These safety equipments can maximize the effect of protecting the safety of the driver or the passengers when the vehicle is driven normally.
However, laws are established to regulate all motorcycle riders to wear a safety hamlet in most countries including Taiwan, but when accidents occur, simply protecting the rider's head is insufficient for effectively preventing the rider or passenger from being injured, because the rider usually falls with the motorcycle or bounces out from the seat. As a result, ribcage fractures, internal injuries, internal bleeding, spinal or neck injuries may occur. To minimize the injury of the rider or passenger, there is a safety product introduced to the market. This product can inflate an airbag which can effectively protect the rider's body. The level of injury caused by an accident depends on the speed of inflating the airbag. However, the inflating device and separating device of such product still has drawbacks, and the airbag cannot be inflated before injuries occur. Thus, the products of this sort cannot effectively prevent internal injuries, internal bleedings, or spinal or neck injuries of the rider during a collision.
Referring to FIG. 1 for the cross-sectional view of a structure of a prior art inflating and separating device of body protection airbags for riders, the air airbag 3 includes a joint 31 disposed at an appropriate position, and the joint 31 is rotarily connected to an inflating device 1, and the inflating device 1 includes a ventilated duct 11 interconnected to a connecting hole 12 and using the connecting hole 12 to interconnect the joint 31. An end of the ventilated duct 11 is rotarily connected to a compressed gas cylinder 4, and the interior of the ventilated duct 11 includes a firing pin 111 movably installed towards the compressed gas cylinder 4, and the firing pin 111 passes into a spring 112 for providing a resuming resilience, and the other end of the firing pin 111 installs a striking device 13, and the striking device 13 includes a pulling handle 131 having an open end and latched with a transversal rod 114, and a corresponding safety hole 14 is disposed on the inflating device 1 and the pulling handle 131 and inserted inwardly with a breakable safety insert bolt, and the ends of the inflating device 1 and the pulling handle 131 separately have a hole 136 for tying a pulling string 21, and another end of the pulling string 21 includes a buckle 22 to define a separating device 2 for hooking to the seat or any other appropriate position of the motorcycle.
Further, the ventilated duct 11 of the inflating device 1 installs a leakproof ring 113 for preventing gas leaks, so that if a rider has an accident and falls out from the motorcycle, the pulling handle 131 will pull the pulling string 21 immediately, and pull the breakable safety insert bolt in the safety hole 14 apart to press the striking device 13 by the principle of lever to strike the firing pin 111, and further pierce the sealed opening 41 of the compressed gas cylinder 4. Now, the pulling handle 131 of the striking device 13 having an open end is used for separating the inflating device 1 quickly. The firing pin 111 resumes its original position by the resilience of the spring 112 after the spring 112 is compressed, and the air in the compressed gas cylinder 4 enters the airbag 3 through the ventilated duct 11 and the connecting hole 12 quickly to complete the inflation, such that the effect of the air-cushion can protect the rider's body.
In the foregoing cabled mechanical inflating device 1, the pulling string 21 is pulled to drive the pulling handle 131 as well as the gravitational acceleration produced during an accident will pull the breakable insert bolt in the safety hole 14 apart and pull the pulling handle 131 slantingly outward, so as to continuously produce the striking and inflating actions. In the meantime, the pulling handle 131 having an open end uses its opening to separate the transversal rod 114 quickly and thus dragging with each other will not occur.
In the foregoing structural design, the shortcomings are summed up as follows:    1. When the firing pin in the striking device pierces the compressed gas cylinder sealed opening, the firing pin usually blocks the piercing hole, so that it is difficult for the gas to pass successfully through the piercing hole into the airbag and achieve the purpose of a quick inflation.    2. Gas is discharged from the pierced hole, such that the speed of inflating the airbag slows down, and thus having an adverse effect on protecting the rider's body.    3. It is troublesome to use the breakable insert bolt for safety. If the breakable insert bolt is pulled apart by accident, it is necessary to buy a new insert bolt, and it is not time-effective for a device that must be used immediately.    4. Although the striking device can use a pulling handle at the front end having an open end to separate with the transversal rod, the falling direction is uncertain when the accident occurs, and thus the open end of the pulling handle cannot be separated from the transversal rod, and the rider cannot be separated from the vehicle quickly. As the result, the rider may be dragged by the vehicle and thus causing dangers to the rider's safety.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct researches to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, and finally developed an inflating and separating device for body protection airbags, and more particularly referring to an inflating and separating device that will be triggered instantaneously when a rider has an accident or an excessively large force is produced, so as to achieve the inflation of an airbag to prevent the rider from being dragged by the riding object and protect the rider's body.